Inquisitorius
The Inquisitorius was an organization of Sith Inquisitors who worked for the True Sith Empire. Members of the Inquisitorius were known as Imperial Inquisitors, Inquisitors, Red Blades and sometimes even Jedi hunters. They were tasked with hunting down Jedi, and doing tasks that their leader would tell them. Sith Inquisitors were a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the upper echelons and political circles. In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Warriors, Inquisitors specialized in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many would devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. Few acolytes succeeded in becoming Inquisitors. However, those that did proved to be the most determined. On the battlefield, Inquisitors were a spectacle to behold, channeling vast amounts of Dark Side Force energy to create massive storms of Force lightning, or draining the life force of enemies to feed themselves and their allies. However, most Inquisitors preferred a more manipulative operating style, being masters of exploiting both enemies and allies to further their own agendas. Overview and Operations Sith Inquisitors operated in the political circle and upper echelons of Sith society, relying on their natural cunning and ambitious drive to succeed. The Inquisitor experimented with forbidden powers to not only survive in the cutthroat environment, but to excel and seize authority. The most formidable Inquisitors dared to explore unorthodox practices by investigating the enigmas of the past and by unlocking new powers for themselves. Due to their manipulative genius, Inquisitors were skilled at exploiting both their enemies and their allies to further their own personal agendas. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeeded in facing the rigorous trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attained such an achievement, but these Sith were often the ones to watch. Though their skills were varied and many, Sith Inquisitors were most feared for their ability to channel the energy of the Force, making them a spectacle to behold on the battlefield. Channeling this Force energy, Inquisitors were capable of draining the life from their enemies and using it to feed themselves and their allies, and those who have experienced the sensation of the Inquisitor’s Force lightning and survived forever recoil from the crackling sound of electricity. Weapons and Apparel The clothing choices of Sith Inquisitors were often very calculated, with their elaborate robes designed to both illustrate their sophisticated tastes and desire for political domination, but also being practical and flexible to facilitate their stunning acrobatic movements in combat. Some Inquisitors had been known to take this desire for personal expression to the absolute limit, favoring attire designed to inspire sheer terror in those they come into contact with. Sith Inquisitors often favored double-bladed lightsabers, or saberstaffs, in combat. In addition to wielding such an unorthodox weapon, Sith Inquisitors often utilized much more esoteric and customized models of such armament, especially in contrast to the more technical and pragmatic weapons favored by Sith Warriors, featuring such details as exposed crystal chambers or artificially-generated Force lightning running through the hilt. However, that was the case to other Inquisitors. The Standard weapons of the Inquisitors would be the Double Bladed Spinning Saber. The double-bladed spinning lightsaber was a specially-designed lightsaber model used by the Inquisitorius of the Galactic Empire, later used by the Inquisitorius of the True Sith Empire. It was capable of both single and double blades, and was capable of spinning in a circular motion when both blades were emitted. Known wielders of this model included the Grand Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, the Sixth Brother, the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother. As was custom with the Jedi and Sith, the lightsabers used by the Inquisitorius thus far have shown variation in the weapon's design while maintaining core features. The lightsaber's overall design hardly made it any bigger than a single-emitter lightsaber, a stark contrast to the design of dual-blade weapons previously used by warriors such as Darth Maul. Another unique feature of this weapon is that the blade emitters would spin along tracks in the disc while the hilt would remain stationary in relation, allowing for more emphasis on the attack whilst maintaining a better degree of control over the weapon. Some versions of the lightsaber also contained a rotating wheel of sharp razor blades which could intimidate an enemy or be used as an alternative way of slicing through opponents. Ezra Bridger's hand was almost sliced off when the Eighth Brother used this feature. The weapon suffers from a number of design flaws: if given the opening, an opponent can cut through the disc from the inside or outside of the ring, causing the weapon to fly apart if spinning. The ringed emitter also presents a larger target for a disarming move, and should the emitter be damaged it would affect the lightsaber's ability to function properly. This was demonstrated by the Fifth and Eighth Brothers when facing Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus and Maul in a confrontation on Malachor; both times, their opponents targeted the emitter and damaged it, which led to both their deaths shortly afterwards. It could also be used to fly, spinning in a propeller-like motion strong enough to lift the wielder off the ground. This was often used as a way to escape. Combat Tactics Expertise in conducting Force energies further allows Inquisitors to draw upon the life essence of themselves and others. This energy could be channeled to bolster their powers, harm their foes, and even to reinvigorate their allies. Inquisitors fought with unlimited fury to create a storm of destruction. An Inquisitor’s skills with a lightsaber were equally impressive. Often wielding a double-bladed lightsaber, Inquisitors used quick, guileful, and lethal maneuvers to strike their enemies down with astonishing speed. Whether the Inquisitor wielded a lightsaber with lightning-sharp attacks, or just Force lightning itself, it was always a dazzling display of deadly energy. History Origins Sith adepts who specialized in Force powers were prevalent within their organizations and empires since the beginning, with notables such as Naga Sadow bearing the moniker of Sith sorcerer. After the defeat of the Old Sith Empire in the Great Hyperspace War, the reformed Sith Empire reorganized such specialists into the Sith Inquisitor class, with the term "sorcerer" coming to refer to a specialization class within their ranks. However, while the new Empire established and rebuilt itself, Sith sorcerers with no affiliation to nor knowledge of them cropped up and terrorized various corners of the galaxy. Examples including Freedon Nadd and certain members of both the Onderonian and the Tetan monarchies. However, the most notable such practitioner was Exar Kun, a fallen Jedi who was trained in Sith alchemy by Freedon Nadd and dubbed Dark Lord of the Sith by a gathering of Sith spirits led by Marka Ragnos. Kun united the various other Sith practitioners and started the Great Sith War against the Republic, ravaging the galaxy and notably destroying the Jedi training world, Ossus, before being defeated. When the Sith Empire returned from the Unknown Regions and attacked the Republic, a notable Inquisitor involved in the initial engagement was Vindican. Vindican and his apprentice, the Sith Warrior Malgus, led the assault on a Republic space station above Korriban, and crossed blades with Jedi Kao Cen Darach and Satele Shan, the first Sith to do so for centuries. Shan fled the battle, leaving Malgus and Vindican to contend with Darach. Wielding dual-lightsabers, Darach fended off the two Sith and subdued Vindican by impaling him. Malgus took up his master's lightsaber and killed Darach, before executing his master and assuming his mantle as Sith Lord. During the Cold War, another prominent Inquisitor was Darth Chratis, who was involved in the joint Republic/Sith assault on Sebaddon, to halt the destructive actions of the uncontrollable Hex droids. Chratis was overwhelmed by the machines after his apprentice gained control of them and turned on him. After the disappearance of the Sith Empire, the term "Inquisitor" largely faded from practice, with most substituting the older title of "Sorcerer". When the Rule of Two was enacted by Darth Bane, the terms "Inquisitor" or "Sorcerer" came to refer more to individual specializations rather than an overall class system, as there were only two Sith Lords at any one time. A notable Sorcerer under the Rule of Two was Bane's apprentice, Darth Zannah. Inquisitors in the Sith Remnant However, there had been reports of Inquisitors in the Sith Remnant Cell of Darth Xelos. However, details were erased of these Inquisitors. They were described to have practiced sorcery and such, and were known for interrogations and so on. True Sith Inquisitors Due to the True Sith being reformed, Darth Thanta, the Dark Lord of the Sith that time would re-establish the Sith Inquisitors and would dub them as the Inquisitorius, basing them on the Sith Inquisitors of old and the Galactic Empire's Inquisitors. The Inquisitors were trained by Darth Strak, a lord of the Sith, on Korriban, in the ways of the dark side of the Force and wielded double-bladed spinning lightsabers with a ringed emitter, allowing the blades to rotate. At least one of the Inquisitors, the individual known as Grand Inquisitor Bavarius was a former Jedi and was originally a Celestial Warrior. They also developed Interrogation chairs to assist in their questioning of suspected rebels or Jedi. Several of them also studied the records of the Jedi Order to familiarize themselves with their enemies' fighting techniques, making them dangerous fighters. Due to the nature of their mission, Inquisitors had the power to commandeer any required Imperial Military forces, and all officers were to obey their orders. Any Imperial officer who came into contact with Force-sensitive beings was to immediately contact an Inquisitor to investigate the situation. The Inquisitors were heavily involved in efforts to prevent Force-sensitive children from falling into the hands of the remaining Jedi or from using their skills against the Empire. As part of this strategy, an operation, codenamed Project Chlorian, was designed to identify cadets in Imperial academies across the galaxy who met the criteria that would identify them as Force-sensitive.Category:Factions